The present invention relates to an ear cleaning stick, provided with cleaning portions including a double stop abutment.
As is known there are presently commercially available ear cleaning sticks which are specifically designed for removing earwax from the ear duct.
These ear cleaning sticks generally comprise a substantially semirigid stick rod firmly supporting, at one or both ends thereof, a substantially ovoidal shape cotton flock.
The end portion of the stick rod having said cotton flock is introduced, for cleaning purposes, into the ear duct and slowly rotated to remove the earwax usually coating the inner wall of the ear duct.
This operation, on the other hand, is to be carried out with a very high care and accuracy in order to not irritate the ear membrame because of the rubbing cleaning action exerted by the stick.
This fact is particularly true as an adult person tries to clean the ear duct of a child, in which case the adult person must operate without precise references and/or tactile feelings.